Yami no Bakura: Tales Written in Blood
by xXFrostKittenXx
Summary: Bakura and Ryou are taking a vacation to New York, but they're being stalked by a stranger with horn rimmed glasses...and on top of that, they run into a killer in an alleyway that wields an invisible force! Rated for language and for the gore. Read it and review, it's epic!
1. A Thief and a Killer Walk into an Alley

**Yami no Bakura: Tales Written in Blood **

Bakura walked casually down an alleyway in New York, noticing, with some amusement, that the idiotic man with the horn rimmed glasses was still following him. It should have been abundantly clear that following him away from people-from _witnesses_-was the worst idea you could possibly have in relation to him.

_/Don't hurt him./_

Bakura snorted. _/You really think we can get away without hurting him?/_ he asked pointedly. _/He's been following us for hours. He wants something, and I am not about to let him hurt you./_ He felt Ryou cringe at the thought of pain-partly from his conditioning at the hands of various school bullies, partly from his memories of how Bakura used to be, how he used to hurt him.

_/Can't we just...I don't know...lose him? Disappear into the Shadow Realm? He won't be able to follow us then./_

Bakura clenched his jaw. _/I refuse to be chased off when I haven't actually done anything wrong./_

_/Yet./_

_/Yet,/_ Bakura conceded with a laugh. _/And no promises that I won't,/_ he added mischievously.

_/No, of course not,/_ Ryou laughed. Then Bakura felt Ryou's attention shift. _/Who's that?/_

Bakura's attention snapped back to the present. There was a man at the end of the alley-and a dead body. The man was staring at him-no, past him, to Bakura's pursuer. He had heavy eyebrows, and his apparent victim was missing the top of her skull. Bakura noted upon closer inspection that there didn't seem to be a drop of blood on him, that he could see, which made him doubt the man was the killer; no one could avoid _every_ drop of blood, something he knew for a fact, having given up on trying.

Bakura heard the footsteps behind him pause, a muffled curse, the sound of someone dropping something metal...a gun? He felt Ryou's fear spike at the passing thought and caught glimpses of them being shot, blood and brain matter spraying onto the alley ground in slow motion, courtesy of Ryou's vivid imagination. _/For Ra's sake, Ryou, if he was going to kill us, he would have done so hours ago. Calm down./_

Bakura froze, his gaze moving from the man to the dead woman, his head tilted slightly. He suppressed a sneer, not wanting to get into a fight with this guy-he was clearly dangerous, the cut on the woman's forehead was too clean for the man to have never done it before. A serial killer.

Ryou had apparently lost the ability to think coherently. _/Shadow Realm! Go! Please?/ _His fear was infectious, making Bakura's body tense and his heart pound, even if he, himself, knew he could get them out of this.

The killer stood. The follower dove for the object he dropped. Bakura summoned the shadows, preparing to drop into the Shadow Realm at a moment's notice. Ryou was right; they were out of their league, here. He couldn't just summon a monster; for some reason, it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"I knew you were a liar," H.R.G. spat. Bakura glanced behind him just long enough to see a gun levelled in his direction, then turned back to the killer, chin raised defiantly, eyes narrowed. _Just try._ "Peter always had such faith in you, after he brought you to the carnival, but I always knew..." The man snarled.

_/Who's Peter?/_

_/How the hell am I supposed to know?/ _Apprehension added the edge to Bakura's voice, but even though he instantly regretted it, he offered no apology.

"You think I did this?" There was no shock in the-killer's?-voice, no defensiveness. Only tiredness, like he expected this reaction. Bakura could feel Ryou's heart go out to the man. _/Dammit, Ryou, keep a lid on it! How do you know he's not just acting?/_

_/I just do./_

"Who the hell else makes a kill like that, _Sylar_?" Bakura wondered why their pursuer hadn't shot at the supposedly dangerous man, then realized it was because he was in the way. He started to slide out of the way, hoping there was enough going on to be unnoticed, allowing the shadows to slip away from him.

"For fuck's sake, Noah," the killer-Sylar-snarled, losing his patience. "I don't need to kill to copy an ability anymore, you know that. Look at her." He nudged the body with his shoe. "The cut's not even completely clean. Since when have you known me to be that sloppy? Outside of my first?"

_/So he _used _to be a killer, but he isn't anymore?/_ Ryou surmised, his question rhetorical.

Bakura made it to the side of the alley, eyeing the exit on the other side of Sylar.

Noah laughed bitterly. "So, what? You got a copycat? Is that what you're gonna tell Peter? What are you gonna tell him about me?"

_/He...expects to die? That doesn't seem right./_

_/Don't dwell on it, Ryou. It's just how some people are in these situations./_ It was something he had seen before: men willing to throw themselves into battle, fully expecting to die, for whatever sense of duty or right and wrong that guided them. Bakura stepped forward hesitantly, shooting looks at Sylar, wondering if the man would let them pass. This was their chance to lose their unwelcome stalker, and he didn't want to miss it.

"I'm not going to kill you, Noah."

"That so? Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're a heartless bastard with no faith?" Sylar's attention seemed to be entirely on Noah; he hadn't looked once in Bakura's direction.

That changed when Bakura made a mad dash for freedom. He caught a brief look of Sylar's face-the expression of shock was almost comical-and got about three feet past him when Bakura felt something tighten around his ankle and trip him. He was dragged backward across the rough asphalt, feeling glass cut into him on the way. At the same time, a shot was fired.

He flipped himself over when they stopped, trying to sit up only to find himself being forced down by an invisible force. Cursing in Japanese-which seemed to shock Noah, judging by his expression-and looked up to see that the bullet frozen in midair, less than an inch from Sylar's face, before it dropped to the ground in front of him.

Noah was equally surprised by this as by Bakura's language; he seemed to have expected something else.

Sylar cocked his head. "I told you I wouldn't kill you, Noah." He raised his hand and swept it quickly to the left.

Bakura's eyes widened as Noah was lifted off his feet and slammed into the brick of the building, head slamming against it with an audible crack before he slid down, not moving. He looked back up at Sylar, suddenly a lot more fearful of the force holding him down than angry. Just what the hell was going on?

"What are you looking at me like that for? I never said I wouldn't knock him unconscious. He's still breathing." Sylar looked proud of his own restraint and highly amused in turns. Bakura felt himself being lifted off the ground. "Now, as for you-"

They dropped through the ground, swallowed by a vortex of shadows.

* * *

**A/N: What has my mind come up with now? An adventure of epic proportions, of course! I'd been reading through the Heroes fanfiction and just couldn't resist; I always figured Sylar and Bakura would get along just swimmingly. Read it, review it, tell me how to improve! Just don't flame. Brownies and kisses to all my readers!**


	2. Welcome to the Shadow Realm

**Disclaimer: I realized I forgot this in the first chapter. I, sadly, own no part of YGO or Heroes. Honestly, do you think Tim Kring or Kazuki Takahashi is going to use the screen name xXFrostKittenXx?**

When Sylar felt the ground open underneath him, felt them slipping through, he immediately tried to use his telekinesis to catch himself. He let the white haired kid go and looked around frantically for something, anything, but all he saw was shadows. Darkness so deep, he could see hints of red, purple, and blue. And he could see-_things_-in the shadows, there and gone in seconds, moving faster than anything human could, including those with abilities, and he could _hear_ them, the sound of wings, of clinking metal, the snick of claws, the growling and howling, the click of teeth as jaws snapped shut...

It was enough to make him want to scream, but he didn't. He didn't allow himself to. He turned in a circle, trying to keep everything within sight all at once, eyes wide, his breathing barely under control. Oh, God, where were they? Was this hell? Were they dead? He looked over at the teen he had dropped.

The kid stood, the creepiest grin on his face that Sylar had ever seen, and that was saying something, considering he owned a mirror.

"What an unexpected surprise," the kid said smoothly, straightening his blue-and-white striped shirt. Despite the grin, he didn't look as if the "surprise" was very welcome.

"Where are we? Who are you?" _What the hell's going on?_

The teen laughed. "I am Yami no Bakura, the spirit of the Millenium Ring. This-" He spread his arms and spun, his voice rising. "-is the Shadow Realm!" The movement and sounds in the shadows increased for a moment before dying back down.

Sylar grabbed the teen by the throat with telekinesis, squeezing just enough to wipe that smile off his face. "Take me back," he demanded, his voice low.

Something slammed into him, growling and green and all teeth and claws. Sylar hit the ground and slid a few feet, feeling the claw marks on his side knit back together-but slowly, too slowly. Something wasn't right, something was interfering with his regen, and it was more painful than any wound had ever been while healing. He gasped at the shooting pain, staring at it, wide-eyed, as the healed area became veined with black.

And the pain didn't leave, like it should. Despite healing, it still felt as fresh as when he was first sliced open.

He looked up at the kid, who was openly laughing at his shock, and to the thing that had hurt him. Which was essentially a green, demonic looking bug with four legs instead of six, but hey, it was still a green, demonic looking bug.

The bug that was preparing for another attack, looking at the kid like he was waiting for a command.

So the kid had an ability? That explained why Noah was following him. But how did it work? It seemed capable of doing so many different things...he felt the Hunger rear up, and for a second had the bizarre image of Bruce from _Finding Nemo_ catching the scent of Dory's blood.

_Damn Peter and his Pixar films._

Not for the first time, he wished it had a physical form, then he could beat it back...

This time it was Randall changing colors and patterns every time he got hit in the head.

Yep, he blamed Peter wholeheartedly for his inability to keep those ridiculous scenes out of his head. On the plus side, he was now sufficiently distracted from the Hunger in trying to keep a straight face. Thankfully, the kid didn't seem to have noticed his predicament.

"You can call me Bakura," the kid continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted by Sylar's attempted threat. "Normally, I would say to call me what I am, but I've gotten sick of being called Tomb Robber."

Tomb Robber? What the hell? The guy didn't _look_ Egyptian. Not that that meant anything, it could just be a nickname.

Sylar watched Bakura's eyes glaze over for a minute before returning his attention to his new captive. He stood unsteadily, his side burning, catching the kid's eye.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Ryou thinks I should let you go."

Kid's crazy, Sylar decided. "Might not be a bad idea." He kept an eye on the bug as he took a step closer. It hissed. He stopped moving and sent a tentative tendril of telekinesis out, seeing if he could grab the thing so it wouldn't attack him again. His eyes widened as he realized he couldn't grasp it; it was as if...as if the bug had a shield that made it slide off to the side.

Bakura was watching the bug interestedly, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Well, it might very well be...there wasn't a lot to look at here, and he acted like Sylar's attempts amused him to no end.

Suddenly, something jumped out of the shadows towards Sylar. Automatically, he raised his hands to stop it with telekinesis, but it had as little affect on this new creature as on the bug-

-which was now slashing into the new monster. There was a whirl of green, as the bug fought the new monster, which seemed to be covered in glowing red orbs-eyes? As strong as the bug had been, Sylar assumed it would win-but no, it was crushed-depressingly easily-by the vicious looking beast.

"Diabound!" shouted Bakura, eyes narrowed.

_Dia-whatnow?_ He dodged out of the way of the victor, hoping he wouldn't be spotted again.

A new beast emerged from the shadows, white with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a serpent, and apparently stronger than the green beast.

"Ryou's right," Bakura said tersely, grabbing Sylar by the elbow. _When did you get here?_ "The Shadows grow restless, we need to leave. Diabound, you are dismissed."

The white creature-Diabound-gave a short bow and faded into the shadows. Sylar shivered at that-it hadn't even moved, it just...disappeared. Of all the powers he had seen, all the ones he had stolen, he had never seen anything like this.

_Could I handle it, if I took it from him?_

Interesting thought, that.

A-portal?-opened next to them. Before he could get a good look, Bakura dragged them impatiently through, closing it just before something else could grab them. Looking around, Sylar realized they were back in the alley, and Noah was just standing up, looking a little dizzy.

Well. How interesting. Hadn't they fallen through the ground before? And he distinctly remembered falling; if he had to guess, they had dropped about ten feet before coming to a stop, yet they had just walked straight forward into the portal-

-right?


	3. Is That?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Yu-Gi-Oh! That's the last time you'll see this for the duration of the story, so hopefully you were paying attention.**

While Noah was disoriented, Sylar and Bakura took off.

At first, Sylar assumed they were going their separate ways, which he would have been completely happy with; he was curious about that power, part of him wanted it, but to be honest, there was something off about the kid who wielded it. He wasn't afraid of him, exactly, not outside in the daylight; but he was wary.

But then Bakura took two steps, glanced back, and jerked his head, a clear sign of "let's go." Curious about what the kid wanted, Sylar followed. As they passed the body of the dead woman, Bakura flicked two fingers absently, and it disappeared, swallowed by a single shadow. Ryou didn't comment; he knew it was force of habit, from Bakura's darker days, when "paying rent" was stealing and killing bullies.

Sylar, however...

"Why did you do that?" he asked quietly as they stepped back out onto the sidewalk.

Bakura shrugged. "Why not?"

_/I don't think he's used to people helping him very much,/ _Ryou observed.

_/Clearly./_

_/Why're you so snappy today? I'm just observing! Isn't that what you wanted me to do, pay closer attention to things, stop taking them for granted?/_

_/Yes./_

_/Then...?/_

Bakura huffed and glanced around, walking down the street. "Any good coffee shops around here?" he asked their new companion. _/We were just followed for three blocks by someone, Ryou, so forgive me if I'm a little short tempered!/_

"There's a Starbucks about two blocks up." Sylar kept his face blank, matching the kid's pace casually, watching his face alternate from alert and introspective. If he had to guess, Sylar would say the kid was deep in thought, or maybe-

-maybe having a mental conversation.

Interesting.

_/Do we have the money for a coffee, Kura?/_

_/No, but we will./_

_/Knew it couldn't last forever./_ Ryou sounded strangely cheerful. Bakura gave him the mental equivalent of a raised eyebrow. _/Sorry, after that whole-/ _Ryou sounded almost like he would be waving his hand._/-thing, I'm kind of happy about something being normal. Even if I don't really agree with it. Is that weird?/_

_/Only for you./_

_/Gee, thanks./_ Ryou's voice dripped with sarcasm.

_/It was a compliment./_

_/I'm sure./_ Ryou sounded appropriately suspicious; Bakura never gave compliments.

"Who're you talking to?"

Bakura glanced at him, clearly surprised; it wasn't often that anyone noticed his mental conversations with Ryou, and it had always been a shadow wielder before. But he didn't stop walking, still intent on finding that Starbucks.

"A friend of mine." He scanned the streets-there. Someone was walking towards them, face buried in a newspaper, glancing up occasionally to keep from stepping into the street. A man, loose trench coat, wallet in the front pocket...perfect.

"Is he nearby?" Sylar took a look at the guy walking towards them, wondering what he had done to catch this kid's attention, and ultimately decided to ignore him. Bakura was every bit as wary of people as Sylar had been once, when he was a killer; it was a natural reaction to watch people.

Although it sharpened his curiosity even further that this seemed so normal to him.

"You could say that." Bakura couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Yeah, you could say Ryou was nearby, alright-right inside his head, actually! He stepped casually to his left, lining himself up so he could brush against the guy.

When he did, he lifted the wallet without the guy even noticing it was gone. A perfunctory "sorry" left his mouth before he could stop it, completely unnecessary, but another habit that usually kept people from getting mad at the "clumsy kid" who knocked into them-and kept them from noticing anything amiss.

Sylar watched, eyes just a little wide, as Bakura pulled the bills out and tossed the square of leather into the next alley they passed. He swore another shadow swallowed it. Damn, but that kid had guts; he would never have pulled a stunt like that at his age.

"Who was that man?" Bakura asked abruptly, shaking Sylar from his thoughts.

"Noah Bennet." No sense in lying about it.

"You know him?"

"You could say that," Sylar said easily, grinning as he turned his new companion's words back on himself. Bakura's lips quirked up.

_/There's the Starbucks. You think this guy has answers for us?/_

_/He knew who was following us, Ryou. He has to know something. We just need to find out how much-/_

"Bakura!"

Bakura looked up sharply, eyes widening in surprise as he saw who was walking down the street.

_/Is that-?/_

"Malik!"

**A/N: I know it's short, but I wanted to update and I really wanted to work Malik in, and this seemed like the perfect place to stop for the next chapter. Don't worry, I'm working on the next one as you read this! I won't update until at least tomorrow, though, to give everyone a chance to read this.**

**Thanks everyone, brownies to you if you read and review!**


End file.
